First Date
by a mountain of gideon's scones
Summary: They never had the time for a first date, did they? So what do they do for their first date and how does it end? For NightworldSeeker.


**For NightworldSeeker, who got the oneshot from Serrated Blade's name drawing of reviewers!**

**I never thought I could TRULY say this… but this is a Shane/Claire oneshot…**

**I don't own anything…**

* * *

_Claire's POV:_

So, in the midst of everything, we realised that never actually _got _a first date – what with Shane being accused of murdering Brandon and then being locked away, then with the entire Bishop saga, we never really got the time. Especially as when Bishop _was_ in power, Shane spent six months in jail with only his father for company.

That's the reason why we decided to call everything (well _nearly_ everything) before this night in terms of going out null and void. This would be our first date and it would be perfect.

So what did we do? well, both Shane and I got dolled up in preparation for going to the best restaurant in town that remained open late enough for humans – Leonardo's – with him in a sexy tux and me wearing the red dress I bought when we were in Dallas. Eve helped me put my hair up in a bun and did my makeup, though I wiped half of it off after she had gone from the room: she made me almost look like a hooker!

I went downstairs and met with Shane, who kissed my hand in a _very_ gentlemanly manner.

"Why _hello_, my wondrous date – I hear you are called Claire?" we decided that, for tonight, we would pretend to not know one another so that we could find out more about one another.

"Yes, and you are Shane?" I couldn't help but smile at saying this… Michael, on the other hand, decided that laughing louder than a banshee could scream was more appropriate. "Michael, shut up or I have to deck you," I threatened him and he laughed again but decided to take the laughing upstairs with Eve.

From here, Shane took my arm and led me out to Eve's car, which was now apparently 'his' for the night before he drove us to Leonardo's. we parked directly outside the restaurant before he opened the door for me, helping me out of the car…

…

"Your favourite childhood programme was _pokemon_?" I stared at him, agog at this information. The piece of pizza fell from my hand in shock as I processed Mr Hard Boy liking watching little animals fly at one another.

"Yours was that stupid thing about the fifty pence piece, so you can't talk," he retorted, grinning evilly at me.

"It was called the Queens Head _actually_, and it wasn't stupid – at least it wasn't animated creatures flying around the screen," I laughed back at him, feeling a pang of nostalgia at remembering the past and the old show that isn't even on anymore.

"Pokemon _rocked_," he said in response. "I mean, it was so awesome…but I can't really remember what happened anymore," he sighed before nabbing one of the pieces of pizza still on my plate.

"Hey!" I stared at him, agog that he would do such a thing without a qualm. "Little bugger, that's _my_ pizza!"

He raised his eyebrows and challenged me to get it back, something which I didn't really fancy, since half of it was down his throat already. Ew… "So, what was your favourite song when you were sixteen?" I asked him, following the music course because of the _awful_ song playing in the restaurant at that moment: I don't have a clue what the name is but…

"5 colours in her hair," he responded instantly, making me shocked at him. "What? It was like 5 years ago; surely I can have liked McFly?" he continued in his defence.

"In contrast, mine was Science and Faith, by the Script," I told him the wondrous song which I adored only the other year, making him laugh so hard that he almost choked on _my_ pizza.

"Nancy pancy singers – at least like a _real _boyband, Claire," he responded, continuing this thread of debate throughout the rest of the meal.

…

Outside the restaurant, we stopped in the light area, deciding that the pins in our collars allowed us enough time to do the usual first date thing.

"I had a really great time," I said the cheesy line as he stared into my eyes, his ragged hair all over the place.

"I know I'm gonna have the best time now," he responded, pressing his lips to my own. It was so gentle and sweet that I melted into him for what felt like an age before he pulled me away. "Ready to give up on the first date thing and come home with me?" he laughed, opening the door for me to get into the car.

"You bet, babe," I smiled, glad that we had finally had the first date I had always wanted. And it was perfect.

* * *

**Review please**

**Vicky xx**


End file.
